Malachai of Redwall
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: Malachai finds himself at Redwall and surronding country. He helps defend Redwall and maybe finds love.
1. Welcome to Mossflower

Author's note: I don't own Malachai or any of the other corn kids, but most of the Redwall characters are mine. This was wrote while I was watching COTC and reading a Redwall book on the side of it all, so sorry if it's too weird. Too bad I don't own Malachai. 

Malachai of Redwall

            Malachai was sitting alone in the corn, or at least he thought he was alone. A cloaked figure walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder; the figure took off running into the cornfield laughing. 

            "Come back here!" Malachai got up and gave chase.

            "Try an' catch me." The cloaked figure chuckled as it ran faster. Malachai lost sight of him as he rounded a turn.

            _Crack!_

            Something from under him snapped and he fell into a large hole. He fell for a few minutes then landed with a thud on solid ground, he opened his eyes and saw a forest and it was daylight. The cloaked figure was standing next to a tree it ran off in to the forest.

            "Wait!" Malachai got up and gave chase once more. He ran for a long time he stopped suddenly because the bush at his side was rustling, out from nowhere eight tall hares appeared in front of him. Malachai was a whole head taller than them, but they were fully armed.

            "Who are you?" The one hare said.

            "I'm Malachai." Malachai said, he decided not to get cocky with these hares. Something put its paw on his shoulder; he turned around and was eye to eye with a large badger.

            "What kind of beast are you?" The badger said pulling out a large sword.

            "Human." Malachai gulped and tried to hide his fear.

            "Are you friend or foe?" The badger asked as he swung the great blade.

            "F-Friend." He stuttered.

            "Friend? He's no friend, fiend more like it wot!' A hare said as he took out a cloak and put it on, reveling that he had been the cloaked figure.

            "If he says he's a friend then I believe him." The badger said, he put the sword up and took Malachai's hand and shook it, "My name is Solarblade the Savage." 

            "I'm Malachai." He winced as Solarblade tightened his grip.

            "I bet you're hungry, follow me to our camp." Solarblade showed him to a nice little clearing next to a large stream.

            "Where am I?" Malachai asked.

            "Mossflower. Where are you heading to Malachai?" Solarblade said as he waved hid paw to some hares that were cooking.

            "Nowhere, where are you going?" He said. A few hares came over and served them blueberry scones and mint tea.

            "Redwall, you wanna come with us?" Solarblade said as he munched his scone, "we're going there because Deathsong is gonna attack the peaceful place and we need to protect it."

            "Okay, but who's Deathsong?" Malachai said as he finished his tea.

            "A rat that calls herself queen of her horde." Solarblade leaned back.

            "Can I have some more of this tea stuff? It's good." He said as he held up hid beaker.

            "Moonpaw, get Malachai some more mint tea." Solarblade said to a pretty haremaid.

            "Yes, sire." She said as she looked over at Malachai and fluttered her eyelashes.

            "We're leaving tomorrow at dawn's first light." Solarblade said, "we'll be at Redwall in about a day and a halves march."

            "Okay." Moonpaw came over and gave Malachai a filled beaker, "Thank you."

            "You're welcome, sir." She said as she smiled sweetly.

            "Don't call me sir, it makes me sound old." Malachai said, "just call me Malachai."

            "Okay, Malachai." Moonpaw left to go eat. Later when it was time for everybeast to go to bed Solarblade walked up to Malachai.

            "Don't look but there is a few weasels watching us from those bushes over to your left." He said, "You wanna go deal with them or shall we both?"

            "I think we both should, you can teach me what to do." Malachai said as he stood up.

            "I think we should go take a walk." Solarblade said loudly, he winked at Malachai.

            "That sounds like a good idea." He said and winked back at Solarblade. They went up a little path next to the bushes where the weasels were. Solarblade pulled out his sword and chopped the top of the bushes off, leaving the weasels in the open.

            "What are beasts like you doing spying on a good beast's camp?" Solarblade said.

            "We were going to ask for some vittles but we realized that the camp be a sleepin'." The tallest weasel said.

            "Are you speaking truthfully?" Malachai said drawing his knife.

            "Aye" Another weasel said.

            "There's about a score circling around us." Solarblade whispered. 

            "I know." Malachai whispered back.

            "I'm going to scare them stiff." Solarblade said he swung his large sword, "Eulaliaaaaaa!"

            "I don't think it worked." Malachai said. The weasels sprang out and attacked.

            "We're going to have to fight them." Solarblade said as he swung his sword and killed a few. Malachai stabbed one in the side and laid another senseless with the knife handle. The battle was over just as quick as it started, the tallest weasel pointed to them as the others fled.

            "You have not seen the last of us Queen Deathsong will kill you both." He ran off.

            "You fought like a true warrior." Solarblade said.

            "Thanks, but I really need some sleep, fighting wore me out." Malachai said yawning.

            "I'll take first watch, I'll wake you when it's your turn." Solarblade said as they walked into camp.

            "Okay." Malachai sat down and went to sleep as soon as his eyes were closed. It didn't seem like he had been asleep that long when Solarblade shook him awake, "Is it my turn to watch already?"

            "No sleepy chops, it's dawns first light." The badger gave a large smile then stood up, "You'll have to eat breakfast on the go."

            They ate on the go and Malachai wondered what Redwall would be like.


	2. At Redwall

Author's note: I still don't own the corn kids, darn. There will be others in the Redwall-COTC series; Micah is the next one. If any Micah fans want to be in it and be in love with Micah e-mail me with a Redwally name and what kind of animal you want to be, the first one to get an e-mail to me gets the part. 

Malachai of Redwall 

                It was late in the afternoon when they stopped for a quick snack; it was right next to the stream that they had been following since they left the original spot they camped.

                "I think we have company sire." A lanky hare named Matt said. A beautiful squirrelmaid dropped out of a tree.

                "Hello Lord Solarblade." The squirrelmaid said bowing.

                "Hello Leafpaw. I take it you're here to tell us how far it is to Redwall?" Solarblade said handing Leafpaw a beaker of cordial.

                "Yes, not even a days walk from where we are now. Thank you for the cordial." Leafpaw pulled out a kerchief and wiped the cordial droplets off her whiskers, "Who is this handsome creature?"

                "This is Malachai, he's human whatever a human is." Solarblade said, "Malachai say hello to the pretty maid."

                "Hello." Malachai said trying to hide his embarrassment by eating a salad.

                "Hello I'm Leafpaw." She said as she smiled at Malachai and leaned over and touched his hair, "You have such beautify strange fur."

                "It's called hair where I come from." He said as he put every piece of food and drink down and stood up, "When do we leave?"

                "Let's go everybeast!" Solarblade stood up full height. After everything was packed up they left with Leafpaw as the guide.

                "If we march at double pace sire, we can make it to Redwall by midnight." Leafpaw said as she climbed up a tree.

                "Right, march double pace everybeast!" Solarblade said as they picked up speed.

                "I don't think I can do this for a long time." Malachai said he was already starting to pant.

                "Sure you can" Leafpaw said as she jumped out of the tree and landed next to him. She took his hand in her paw, "Come on hold on to my paw so you don't get lost."

                "Okay." He held her paw tight.

                "I smell spring fever wot wot." Matt whispered to Solarblade.

                "Yes me too." Solarblade said as he looked at Malachai and Leafpaw.

                It was a little before midnight when they strode up to the main gates of Redwall Abbey, Leafpaw bound up a tree and over the wall. Shortly after the gate slowly opened, she and an elderly hedgehog walked out.

                "Everyone this is Abbess Samantha." She pointed to the hedgehog.

                "Glad to meet you all I'm sure." Abbess Samantha said.

                "Hello Abbess." Everybeast said.

                "I think you beasts need some sleep, you look very tired." Abbess Samantha said, "Follow me."

                "Is she taking us someplace where we can sleep?" Malachai said.

                "Yes" Leafpaw tried to hide a yawn but it came out. After Abbess Samantha showed everyone where they would be sleeping Solarblade sent everyone off to go to bed so he and the Abbess could talk.

                "So what do you make of Malachai?" Solarblade said.

                "Nothing really." Abbess Samantha pulled out a small scrap of paper and gave it to Solarblade; "Martin came to me in a dream last night, so I had it written by the recorder."

                "Let's see here:

                                Two days after he comes a battle will take place,

                                Our western wall it will face.

                                The beloved maiden will fall,

                                But he will bring glory to us all."

                "The poem is talking about Malachai and a maiden, I just can't figure out who the maiden is." Abbess Samantha said as Solarblade handed her the scrap of paper.

                "We'll find out when the time is right." He said, "Now I must be getting to bed I'm very tired. Good night Abbess."

                "Good night Solarblade." She said as she looked at the paper some more.

                It was early in the morning when Malachai was awakened by lovely food smells.

                "Morning to you sir." A mouse said she was making beds and tidying up.

                "Morning to you too." He said.

                "How rude of me, I'm Sister Casey." The mouse said, "Get up and get some breakfast before those gluttonous hares eat it all."

                "Okay." Malachai got up and went downstairs to the dinning hall.

                "Good morning." Solarblade said as he pulled out a chair for him.

                "Good morning, thank you." He sat down and accepted a plate form a hare next to him. An otter came running in.

                "They're coming!" The otter named Watertail pointed outside. The food was forgotten as they ran outside and up on the battlements, the rat Deathsong and her horde was coming from out on the open plain.

                "Surrender Redwall or we shall crush you!" She shouted, as they got closer to Redwall. Matt fitted an arrow in his long bow and aimed.

                "This is gonna end it right now wot!" He said as he let the arrow fly, it hit right in front of Deathsong.

                "You do not scare me rabbit." She said coolly.

                "I'm not a rabbit!" Matt yelled as he fitted another arrow in his bow, but she had moved in to the center of her horde so she wouldn't get hit.

                "Matt, don't waste your arrows." Solarblade said as he knocked the arrow from the bow. Malachai took the bow and arrow from Matt and fitted it on. He pulled the arrow farther back than any badger; he let it fly. It took out four of the horde beasts standing right in front of her, she squeaked in surprise.

                "I almost got her." He said as he handed the bow back, everyone just stared blankly at him.

                "You're the finest bowbeast I've ever met." Solarblade said still staring at the four dead beasts that were taken down with one arrow.

                "I tell you what stripedog, we can battle right here two sunrises from now." Deathsong said.

                "Fine rat." Solarblade said, "Now get away from here 'til or I'll give this beast some more arrows to shot at you."

                "Move out." She looked back at her soon to be prize, Redwall.

                "Watertail get back to your Holt and get every otter there and come and help us two sunrises from now." Solarblade said.

                "I'll do better than that sir, I'll get the Guosim shrews too." Watertail said as he left out the back wicker gate.

                "Now it's time to hold a Council of War." Solarblade said.

                "All the elders and fighting beasts cone with us to the Cavern Hole, Sister Casey could you watch the Dibbuns?" Abbess Samantha said.

                "Yes." Sister Casey said as the Dibbuns drug her to the orchard for a story.

                The Cavern Hole was packed full, Solarblade stood up, "My hare and I have brought enough weapons from Salamandastron to keep everybeast in good supply here."

                "That's great, now who's going to teach us how to use these weapons?" Andy the cellarhog said.

                "My hares will." He said. 

                "Let's get started on weapon training." A vole named Alex said.

                "Aye" Everybeast said.

                "Okay let's get go." Solarblade said.

                Malachai sat alone in Cavern Hole after everyone had gone to be alone with his thoughts of the war to come.


	3. Training and Cooking

Author's note: I don't own the kids of the corn. I have got an e-mail the character for the Micah story; I won't release her name cause I don't want to spoil the story.

Malachai of Redwall

                Malachai walked out onto the Abbey lawn, he was going to learn how to throw a spear. Leafpaw was over in the orchard setting out lunch, she waved to him, and he waved back. Jayme the hare came running over to him, "Malachai come on, Matt and I have been waiting for you." 

                "What?" Malachai said as he looked up at Matt who was throwing a spear at a stuffed dummy.

                "You did want to learn how to use a spear right?" She said as she started to run.

                "Yes." He said as he ran after Jayme. Matt stopped them and handed both a spear.

                "Now to throw a spear you-" He didn't even have time to finish when Malachai threw his spear, it went into the dummy's middle.

                "Wow! Looks like you don't need us to teach you." Jayme said.

                "You are not supposed to interrupt a superior officer, bad form wot!" Matt said as he walked over and pulled the spear from the dummy.

                "Lunch!" Solarblade yelled from the orchard.

                "I was famished from all this training." Matt said running full speed to the orchard. Malachai walked over to the tables, Leafpaw waved him over to where she was sitting.

                "I saved you a seat next to me." She said motioning to the seat right beside her.

                "Thank you." Malachai said he was sitting between Leafpaw and Solarblade.

                "You have to try this deeper'n ever pie." Solarblade said handing Malachai a plate with a large slice of pie on it. 

                "Okay." He ate the entire slice before Solarblade could even finish his, "That was good, my compliments to who ever made it."

                "That would be Foremole and his crew that made that." Leafpaw said pointing to a mole at another table. After lunch almost everybeast went back to training, Malachai decided to lie under a pear tree and take a quick nap. Leafpaw walked up to him, "Don't go to bed yet."

                "I'm not." Malachai said.

                "Yes you were, come on we can go walk along the wall tops." Leafpaw said as he got up.

                "Okay." Malachai said, she took his hand and led him up the stairs to the wall tops.

                "Isn't beautiful?" She said as she leaned against him.

                "Yes it is." He stared out at the woods. They walked around the wall tops until sunset, the Abbey bells rang out that it was time for dinner. They came in the dining hall Leafpaw sat down but Malachai didn't.

                "Come on." She said patting the chair next to her.

                "No I'm going to go to bed." He smiled and walked up the stairs, "Good night."

                "Good night." She said as she began to eat. Malachai sat on his bed looking out the window, he never wanted to go back to Gatlin he was happy here. The war that was about to take place bothered him, there was to be bloodshed in front of this peaceful place.

                "Malachai." Solarblade said he came in with a tray and sat down next to him.

                "What?" He looked at the badger lord.

                "Something is troubling you, what is it?" Solarblade handed him the tray.

                "I don't know." He took the tray and lifted the lid; it was some scones, a slice of pie, a bowl of vegetable soup, and a beaker of strawberry fizz, "I wish this place didn't have to see bloodshed."

                "Yes me too." Solarblade got up, "I must get back down there, good night."

                "Good night." Malachai began to eat a scone, after he was done eating he fell into a deep slumber; he didn't wake up until the afternoon of the next day. He went outside, they were training again, and he didn't feel like training.

                "Tomorrow is the big battle." Jayme said.

                "Yeah." Malachai said Leafpaw came out of the gatehouse covered in dust.

                "Hello Malachai." She said as she dusted herself off.

                "Hi, what were you doing that got you all dusty?" He said trying not to sneeze.

                "We were looking up to see if any other humans came to Redwall, but no luck so we documented you in the records." Leafpaw said as she took Malachai's hand, "Come on let's go to the pond."

                "Okay." She took him to the pond so she could wash off all the dust.

                "We already had lunch and there is no more training for me and you to do, we could go help make dinner in the kitchen." Leafpaw said drying off.

                "That sounds great." He said, "I'll race you there."

                "Okay." They started running. In the kitchen Friar Brandon was yelling and throwing a fit.

                "No! Don't put that up there! Not so much flour! You Dibbuns get out of the kitchen! Matt stay away from the cake! I'm going to be gray furred if you all don't stop throwing rocks in the scone mix." Friar Brandon said trying to get the Dibbuns out of the kitchen. Malachai and Leafpaw walked in, "Please do something."

                "Malachai you do something." Leafpaw said, Malachai got a large soup pot, filled it with water, and handed it to Friar Brandon to boil.

                "We'll come back in once the water starts boiling, yell I need some help. That will be our secret words. Got it?" Malachai winked at Brandon.

                "Oh yes!" Friar Brandon put the water on to boil. Malachai and Leafpaw left the kitchen; it wasn't long before the water began to boil, Brandon put a lid on the pot, "Stop it you Dibbuns, I need some help!"

                "It smells good in here." Malachai said as he walked in, he went over to the pot, lifted the lid, sniffed, and smiled, "My favorite, Dibbun soup."

                "Mine too." Solarblade said as he walked into the kitchen, all the Dibbuns got quiet.

                "There's not enough Dibbuns in it." Malachai said Solarblade nodded.

                "Don't eat us, mista Malafry." A baby mouse said clinging to Malachai's pant leg.

                "We will if you don't get out of the kitchen and go play else where." Solarblade said all the Dibbuns ran out of the kitchen.

                "That got rid of them, now what did you come in here for?" Friar Brandon said.

                "Leafpaw and I came to help you." Malachai said.

                "I came down here to get Matt, come on Matt or I'll make hare soup out of you." Solarblade said.

                "Okay you didn't have to say it like that wot." Matt said leaving the kitchen.

                "What do you two want to help me do?" Friar Brandon said.

                "Cook!" They said together.

                "You can decorate a cake with candied chestnuts and rose petals and meadowcream icing." Brandon said pointing to an undecorated cake.

                "Okay." Leafpaw said she and Malachai began to decorate it.

                "Malachai you eat another one of the chestnuts and I'm going to make you leave." Friar Brandon said.

                "I wasn't eating the chestnuts." He said as he was talking a chestnut fell out of his mouth.

                "Sure you weren't." Brandon said. They spent the rest of the afternoon cooking and decorating. The dinner was going great until Malachai and Leafpaw wanted everybeast to try their deeper'n ever scone an' chestnut an' apple pie.

                "This looks lovely." Abbess Samantha said as she accepted a piece of the odd pie, everybeast tried it.

                "Yuck! This is nasty." Matt said as he put his paw over his mouth.

                "I vote never to let Leafpaw or Malachai back in the kitchen." Solarblade said pushing his piece of pie away.

                "Aye." Everybeast said minus Leafpaw and Malachai. They all ate in a hurry and shooed the Dibbuns off to bed.

                "Now tomorrow probably right after the sunrises will be when Deathsong will attack." Solarblade said, "So I want you all to be up just as the sun starts to rise so we can be ready."

                "Okay then we need to get to bed now." Abbess Samantha said they nodded in agreement, "Right to bed all of you."

                When Malachai went to bed he couldn't seem to go to sleep, he didn't want to go and fight. Finally after tossing and turning he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

                "Wake up Malachai the sun is rising." Solarblade who was standing there in battle armor shook Malachai awake.

                "I'm up." Malachai got up.

                "Abbess Samantha has something for you, follow me." He followed Solarblade outside where everybeast was standing.

                "Malachai come here." Samantha said he came over. Abbess Samantha pulled out a sword it wasn't very big to Malachai but it was a beautiful and dangerous sword, "Martin the Warrior, the founder of this Abbey, came to me again in a dream and said you should take his sword into battle. Use it well."

                "Stripedog, it is just about full sunrise get ready to die!" They heard Deathsong call out to them. Full sunrise came quickly to the fighters; Solarblade opened Redwall's large doors to the open plains, "Charge! Kill the stripedog and the odd thing!"

                "Our turn. Charge!" Solarblade said as he ran out swinging his sword, "Eulaliaaaa!"

                Malachai took one look at the Abbey and ran out into the battle, his fate unknown.


	4. The Battle and the Proposal

Author's note: Nothin' except the Redwall people are mine.

Malachai of Redwall

                Malachai didn't use Martin's sword as much as he did his knife, he always did favor his knife. A few ferrets were trying to attack him, he cut the throat of two of them and the other one went down from a mallet striking him in the head.

                "Hello Malachai." Andrew the hedgehog was standing where the dead ferret just was, he swung his mallet and hit a passing rat. 

                "Hello." Malachai swung his knife and killed a weasel that was trying to jump at him. Solarblade was trying to get to Deathsong on the other side of the vermin, Leafpaw was somewhere in the middle, and Malachai was at the end near the gate. 

                "Eulaliaaa! Blood an' vinegar!" Matt and the other hares yelled their battle cry.

                "Redwaaalll!" Leafpaw yelled as she swung her sling and stabbed with her spear. Andrew fell with a spear in his chest.

                "Give me that you idiot!" Deathsong yelled at a passing fox as she took his bow and arrows, she fitted one and aimed it at Solarblade.

                "Solarblade look out!" Matt said. Malachai looked at Deathsong she aimed it at Solarblade but he moved and she let it fly. It hit Leafpaw in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

                "Holt Fishfiiiinnnnn!" Watertail and his otters came running into the battle.

                "Logalogalogalooggg!" The Guosim shrew also came into the battle. Malachai finally recovered from the shock of the arrow hitting Leafpaw. He started running, he scattered vermin left and right using Martin's sword, he didn't care about the wounds the enemy was inflicting on him he just wanted Deathsong dead. An arrow took him in the shoulder he ripped it out and broke it. 

                "Deathsong you die!" He was on Deathsong like a wolf that found it's prey, "This is for Leafpaw! Redwaallll!"

                "Mercy! Please, I beg-" Everybeast stopped fighting to see what had just happened.

Malachai was standing over Deathsong's fallen body, Martin's sword sticking out of her chest. He began to feel weak from too much blood loss he fell over and everything went black. It was a long time before he came to; he was lying in the infirmary there were others in there too. He didn't see Leafpaw.

                "You're awake!" Sister Casey said as she ran out the door she came back in with Matt and Abbess Samantha.

                "We won thanks to you." Matt said, "The horde didn't know what to do after they found out Deathsong was dead, so they gave up." 

                "That's nice." Malachai paused and began to weep openly, "She's gone. I watched the arrow take her through the middle."

                "Maybe we should tell him." Abbess Samantha said.

                "Tell me what?" Malachai said trying to hold back his tears.

                "Leafpaw isn't dead. In fact she's quite alive. She's in the orchard if you want to go see her." Samantha said.

                "I can't I'm too weak to get up." Malachai said.

                "Malachai do you know how long you have been in that bed for?" Sister Casey said pulling the covers off of him.

                "No. How long?" He sat up.

                "A little over a season now summer has gone and it's autumn. Solarblade left with his hares, all except for me, to go back to Salamandastron." Matt said. Malachai got up almost all of the battle wounds were gone, he went outside to the orchard, and Leafpaw was up a tree picking some early fruit.

                "Malachai!" She jumped out of the tree and ran over to him, "I thought you were never going to wake up."

                "I thought you were dead." Malachai said hugging Leafpaw.

                "So did I, but when the arrow hit me it only got my side." She showed him the scar.

                "I got hit one to many times to show you all my scars." Malachai said Leafpaw laughed.

                "Let's go get you something to eat." She said they went down to the kitchens.

                "Oh no! Don't cook anything please." Friar Brandon said guarding the flour. 

                "We're not here to cook, give Malachai something the eat he just got up from his season long slumber." Brandon gave him some soup, scones, cheese, and mint tea.

                "Now get away from the kitchen you horrible cooks." He pushed Leafpaw and Malachai away from the kitchen. They went back out to the orchard to talk. 

                "I saw you kill Deathsong, and how you said it was for me." She said as she leaned against him, "It was very sweet of you." 

                "I didn't mean for it to be sweet, but if that's the way you see it." He put his arm around her.

                "Well what have we here?" An old gray squirrel said.

                "Malachai this is my dad, Treepaw." She said as she stood up and took her dad's paw and then took Malachai's hand.

                "Hello sir." Malachai said.

                "Hello Malachai, you're the human that everybeast has been talking about." Treepaw said.

                "Who has been talking about me?" Malachai said as he looked at Leafpaw.

                "Everybeast in Mossflower, you're the hero that saved the Abbey by defeating Deathsong with one blow, right?" Treepaw said taking his paw from Leafpaw's grasp.

                "Yes." Malachai took his hand back too.

                "Congratulations then." Treepaw walked off. 

                "Sorry, my dad is odd." Leafpaw sat down and leaned against Malachai again, he put his arm around her.

                "That's okay." He looked over at some Dibbuns playing near the pond.

                "Malachai what do you think about marriage?" She smiled at him.

                "I don't know, depending on who's getting married." He said drinking the last of his mint tea.

                "I mean us getting married." She took the beaker from him.

                "It sounds great and everything." He said finally realizing she was dropping hints.

                "My dad said we could marry if you asked for his permission." She said.

                "Really?" He stood up and began to run.

                "Yes, but where are you going?" She got up and ran after him.

                "A Dibbun went out to far in the pond and can't swim to get back to shore." He ran down to the pond and jumped in with the grace of a bird with a broken wing.

                "Help I!" A baby vole said, Malachai swam over and got him.

                "Hold on." He said to the babe he swam back, and once again became a hero.

                "Oh Dustin what am I going to do with you?" Angel, Alex's wife, said picking up Dustin, "Thank you Malachai."               

                "You're welcome." Malachai said, Leafpaw walked up and kissed him on the cheek, he fell backwards in to the pond.

                "Come on Dibbuns time to wash up it's almost dinner time." Angel hurried the babes into the Abbey so Malachai and Leafpaw could be alone.

                "What was that for?" Malachai said as he got out of the pond.

                "I don't know." She said pushing him back in the pond.

                "Let me out or I'm going to be too soaked to ask your dad anything." He said as he got out again.

                "You are going to ask my dad?" She said, as she got ready to shove.

                "Yes now I'm going to run away so I don't get pushed back in the pond." He said as ran off to the dining hall.

                "Get back here you!" She ran after him, the bells tolled for dinner just as they ran into the dining hall.

                "Don't worry, Matt isn't going to eat all the food." Abbess Samantha said, "Malachai go dry off."

                "Okay, save me a seat Leafpaw." Malachai ran off to get dried. He came out all dried off and clean, he sat down in between Leafpaw and her father.

                "Now my daughter says you have something to ask me." Treepaw said waving his paw for silence.

                "Yes I do. May I have your daughter's paw in marriage?" Malachai asked.

                "Well I don't know." He paused and gave it a long thought, "Okay, yes are you happy, now let me eat."

                "Let's eat quickly, we have things to plan." Abbess Samantha said everybeast ate as fast as they could to plan for the wedding and the feast for Leafpaw and Malachai.   


	5. Samantha's Record Entry

Author's note: You know everything already so I'm not repeating myself. The last chapter, yes! Next is Micah's Redwall story.

Malachai of Redwall

Extract from the writings of Samantha the hedgehog, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.

Planning the great wedding and feast for Leafpaw and Malachai was harder than any of us thought it would be, all the food and drink. The wedding was the grandest part it was done right after the great harvest we had. Leafpaw wore her usual smock, but we gave her a pretty bonnet with apples and pears on it. Malachai wore his odd stuff that he came here in; we made him wear a leaf crown so he didn't spoil the beauty of it all.

                The feast was glorious; I've never seen so many different cakes at once. Solarblade brought a cake from Salamandastron that looked like the mountain, made by Moonpaw and Jayme; it tasted lovely. Andy the cellarhog made a cordial called Andrew's Cordial, named after his brother that died in battle. Leafpaw made scone cakes; they were good until we realized that they had garlic in them. Malachai helped the moles make deeper'n ever pies, I think he likes them pies more than Leafpaw. The festivities went all the way past midnight; the Dibbuns were ever aloud to stay up that late.

                You're probably wondering why I'm the recorder and not the Abbess, I gave the title of Abbess to Leafpaw; she is young and wise. Malachai took up the job as being the warrior for Redwall. Matt and Jayme are wedded; they look so cute together. I'm so lazy, this stuff happened almost a season and a half ago. 

                Here is something new; we're having a large dinner tonight for Leafpaw and Malachai. Leafpaw gave birth to a baby boy, he's an odd little fellow; he's a squirrel but he has no tail and he's going to have Malachai's head fur. His name is Swiftash; he is going to be a strong one. Specking of Swiftash, his parents just brought him outside for his first toddle in the sun. I'm going to go watch the new little Dibbun.

                Redwall's gates are always open to weary travelers, visitors, and friends. Feel free to stop by for a season. You are always welcome. 

_Samantha Hedgehog, Recorder of Redwall Abbey_


End file.
